<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Monde à Nous by MazakiiDM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096741">Un Monde à Nous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazakiiDM/pseuds/MazakiiDM'>MazakiiDM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, rivamika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazakiiDM/pseuds/MazakiiDM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos, desde la muerte de sus padres, su segunda familia y cuando decidió ingresar al ejército con tal de proteger a su ser amado. Su relación va en quiebra con la persona más importante en su vida y se siente más sola debido a distintas circunstancias, pero los repentinos comportamientos del capitán crean en ella un sin fin de dudas que despiertan su curiosidad, igual a Levi con ella.</p><p>Ahora que hay organizaciones en contra de la Legión de Reconocimiento, una en específico pone atención en la especial descendencia de los Ackerman, buscando respuestas que sólo pueden ser encontradas dentro de las memorias de los ancestros de los soldados más poderosos. RivaMika fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Mikasa Ackerman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Monde à Nous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscuridad.</p><p>Era lo que describía perfectamente lo que percibía en ese momento, ni un sólo ruido se escuchaba a la cercanía, ni siquiera a la distancia lo que hizo preguntarse qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. No sentía sus extremidades, así como sentía que la cabeza estaba lejos de su cuerpo. No había una pizca de pesadez sobre ella, sin embargo, eso le perturbaba. Trataba de pensar. "Piensa, piensa...", se decía:</p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada ahora?"</em>
</p><p>Ahora las únicas imágenes que podía empezar a percibir en su mente era la de una casa, no muy grande, pero acogedora. Ahora empezaba a sentir un peso sobre ella y de frente se encontró con Carla, la madre de Eren. Hablaba de lo que llevaban en la espalda, apenas se percataba que tenían sobre esta un montón de troncos que Eren y ella habían recogido en el campo.</p><p>
  <em>"Eren..."</em>
</p><p>Un pinchazo fuerte surgió de pronto en su cabeza, podía observar que Eren hablaba con su madre con una cara de molestia, entrecerró un poco los ojos y lo único que veía era como Grisha se levantaba de su asiento y hablaba con su hijo de una llave y un sótano.</p><p>
  <em>"Cuando regrese, te prometo enseñarte lo que hay en el sótano..."</em>
</p><p>De pronto, nada. Oscuridad de nuevo. Pensó cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde ese recuerdo cuando Eren y ella vivían tranquilamente con los Jaeger, la familia que le otorgó una segunda oportunidad y de pronto, tristeza.</p><p>Se llevó una mano al rostro. Al menos ya puedo mover mi mano, pensó.<em>"Pero, ¿qué...?"</em></p><p>Lo único que pudo observar al momento de bajar su mano fue un rastro de sangre, el líquido que descendía por sus mejillas era claramente sangre.</p><p>
  <em>"Mikasa..."</em>
</p><p>Abrió los labios para responder, pero no podía percibir ningún sonido, pero al parecer la persona que le hablaba había escuchado su respuesta pues seguía moviendo los labios efusivamente como si le estuviera explicando algo y una cara de desconcierto se dibujó en su expresión.</p><p>
  <em>"No puedo escucharte..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Debes hacer eso ahora o estaremos..."</em>
</p><p><em>"No puedo escucharte..." </em>Repetía nuevamente, buscando desesperadamente ayuda porque no sabía lo que pasaba, después de eso imágenes a su alrededor empezaron a esclarecer mostrando varios miembros de la legión montando desesperados sus caballos, varias ráfagas de colores se colaban en el cielo.</p><p><em>"¿Estás bien?" </em>Escuchó decir a su derecha.</p><p><em>"¿Por qué lloras?" </em>Otra pregunta que escuchó del otro lado.</p><p>—¿Qué?— Habló por fin.</p><p>
  <em>"Despierta, debes hacerlo ahora o estaremos perdidos."</em>
</p><hr/><p>—¡Mikasa despierta!</p><p>Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, la luz del sol se colaba fuertemente por la ventana de la habitación y eso empezó a molestarla, por lo que atinó a taparse la cara con la sábana blanca, pero Sasha la movía insistente diciendo que tenía que levantarse.</p><p>—Nos perderemos el desayuno, Mikasa. Tenemos que presentarnos después en el campo de entrenamiento, son órdenes del comandante.</p><p>No había remedio, de mala gana se levantó de su cama y posó su rostro en el espejo colocado en una de las paredes, sí que tenía una mala pinta. Optó por cambiarse rápidamente y salió de la habitación detrás de Sasha.</p><p>—Es muy extraño.</p><p>—¿Qué lo es?— Habló con su monótona voz de siempre, observando atentamente a la castaña.</p><p>—Pues, ¿qué va a ser? El comandante nos citó a todos al campo de entrenamiento para dar unos anuncios muy importantes, ¿no lo recuerdas? El capitán Levi nos dio el anuncio por la noche, se notaba bastante irritado, estoy muy curiosa de qué es lo que pueda decir.— Pero más que curiosa, se le notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa.</p><p>—Ahora que lo mencionas, no recuerdo cuando el capitán nos dio el anuncio ayer.— ¿Y por qué no lo recordaba? Se preguntó, tal vez se encontraba demasiado cansada anoche por lo que las palabras del capitán no fueron de importancia para ella. Aunque estaba mal, lo sabía muy bien.<br/>Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que formaban parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, tiempo en el que había conocido un poco mejor a sus compañeros y tiempo en el que Hanji hacía toda clase de experimentos con Eren para poder conocer un poco más de sus poderes de titán.</p><p>También tiempo en que había podido observar mejor a su capitán, no se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo a fondo ni mejor, incluso sin las ganas de entablar algún tipo de amistad con el tipo, ya que según Mikasa, era una persona que había prometido acabar con la vida de Eren si este representaba una seria amenaza para el equipo y la humanidad, sin embargo, ella ya no le veía con tan malos ojos, podía ver que en las misiones fuera de las murallas él se mostraba siempre preocupado por su escuadrón, además que hablando con Eren y Armin, pudo darse cuenta de que realmente no era tan malo como lo aparentaba. Al menos la furia que le provocó en el juicio de Eren había pasado desde que Armin le explicó que era parte del plan para poder salvar a su amigo y que estuviera bajo el cuidado de la Legión de Reconocimiento.</p><p>—Estás un poco distraída últimamente, ¿está todo bien? — Comentó Sasha preocupada.</p><p>—¿Perdón qué decías?</p><p>—A eso me refiero, no atiendes cuando alguien te está hablando, parece que estás solo concentrada en el entrenamiento y nada más.</p><p>—¿Acaso eso es algo malo?, por eso estamos aquí, somos parte del ejército que se encarga de enfrentar a los titanes para la protección de la humanidad.— Recitó.</p><p>—Si, bueno, tienes razón, pero...— Pero fue interrumpida por Mikasa señalando que ya se encontraban en el comedor para poder tomar rápidamente el desayuno para luego presentarse en el campo de entrenamiento. Sasha sólo suspiró algo resignada ya que más allá de lo que le dijo la pelinegra, no conseguiría sacar más información. Siempre tan callada y reservada, excepto cuando se trataba de Eren y Armin.</p><p>Ambas se dirigieron con su respectiva comida hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Mikasa se sentó hasta la orilla de la mesa justo al lado de su amigo rubio, seguido por Eren, Connie, Jean y de frente Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Reiner y Bertholdt. El silencio reinaba en ella, mientras que en sus demás compañeros sólo había pláticas amenas, con risas y una que otra discusión.</p><p>—¿Cómo te encuentras Mikasa?— Habló Armin en cuanto la vio sentarse a su lado mientras que ella lo volteaba a ver para responder.</p><p>—Me encuentro bien, ¿tú qué tal?— Hablaba con el mismo tono de siempre, pero con su amigo, que la conocía demasiado bien, notaba que lo hacía con interés.</p><p>El chico suspiró primero antes de responder su pregunta. —Estoy algo nervioso, se ha especulado un poco de las misiones que siguen ejecutar para poder obtener un poco más de información acerca del origen de los titanes, ya sabes, después de lo que pasó con los que había cautivos aquí y fueron asesinados hace tiempo.— Claro, ella lo entendía perfectamente, también a raíz de eso se siguieron realizando diversos experimentos con Eren para conocer más a fondo todo el asunto, sin embargo ella pensaba que eran un abuso por parte de la mayor Hanji, a veces sentía que se pasaba de la mano y el chico terminaba más cansado y siempre terminada con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.</p><p>Ante ese pensamiento y sin responder al comentario de su amigo, detuvo su mirada instantáneamente en él. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que hace tiempo la relación de ambos había decaído un poco, tal vez por el tiempo que se la pasaba con Hanji, las obligaciones que tenían y que por supuesto, nunca les tocaba hacer juntos, era como si los mandos evitaran a toda costa que pasara tiempo con él, además de que cada vez que intentaba hacer un acercamiento, este sólo seguía con lo suyo o tenía un pretexto argumentando que se encontraba demasiado ocupado. Aunque hasta el momento no había sido grosero en su forma de dirigirse a ella, si podía sentir un poco el hastío de su insistencia por pasar tiempo con él. Lo entendía muy bien, ya no eran unos niños, estaban con problemas más grandes que cuando tenían sólo 10 años o que su única preocupación era llegar a tiempo para la cena y evitarse un regaño por parte de Carla por pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa.</p><p>Sí, lo sabía, pero se negaba a alejarse de él por completo porque su deseo sería siempre protegerlo, aunque a veces Eren no la quisiera cerca.</p><p>De pronto, Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par viendo que nuevamente Eren volvía a presentar rastros de sangre viniendo de su nariz, por lo que se paró abruptamente de su asiento y colocándose a su lado para limpiar todo rastro del líquido de su rostro ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y la molesta mirada de su amigo.</p><p>—Mikasa, espera...— Comenzaba a hablar Armin, hasta que fue interrumpido por Eren.</p><p>—Basta Mikasa, ya no soy un niño, puedo limpiarme yo solo.— Ella lo dejó, pero mencionó unas palabras que esperaba fueran sólo para ella para empezar a alejarse del lugar para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraba la mayor Hanji junto al capitán Levi.</p><p>—Detente ahí.— Dijo levantándose bruscamente y tomando el brazo de la pelinegra. —No necesito de tu compasión en este momento, si estamos haciendo las pruebas que Hanji pide es por el bien de todos, Mikasa. Deja de entrometerte en donde nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, no te comportes como una niña tonta, eres una soldado.— Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio y algunos observaron sorprendidos. —No necesito que vayas a quejarte con la mayor, sólo déjame hacer lo que se me ha pedido.— Quiso bajar su tono de voz, pero en ese momento había sonado más brusco de lo que pretendía, por lo que Mikasa sólo optó por soltarse del agarre y tomar asiento nuevamente al lado de Armin que la observaba un poco triste.</p><p>Él ya había notado esos constantes cambios en la amistad de sus dos mejores amigos, pero se sentía impotente por no lograr mejorar las cosas y sólo optaba por apoyar a su amiga en silencio. Quiso decirle algo, pero en ese momento ingresaba al comedor el comandante Erwin seguido de dos reclutas dando el anuncio de que los esperaban a todos en el campo de entrenamiento para el anuncio.</p><p>Todos en la mesa se levantaron un poco tensos por lo que habían presenciado hace unos instantes y comenzaron a salir detrás de otros reclutas que se habían adelantado a la puerta, quedando Armin y Mikasa al final. La chica suspiró pesadamente y se levantó seguida por su amigo que trataba de encontrar las palabras para levantarle un poco el ánimo, más sin embargo nada salía de su boca. No era que apoyara las formas de Eren, que en los últimos meses sus ánimos se habían tornado más bruscos, en especial con ella, pero no apoyaba la forma de tratarla y el hecho de que sus palabras la afectaran tanto, aunque eso ella no lo demostrara abiertamente, ya que siempre de que tenían alguna discusión, ella simplemente lo dejaba ser y mantenía su expresión serena, pero en el fondo sabía que no le hacía nada bien.</p><p>Ambos salieron después de todos, por lo que estos fueron observados atentamente por Hanji y Levi que se encontraban en una de las mesas más alejadas. Levi notó el revuelo en la mesa desde que Eren hizo demasiado escándalo cuando la chica Ackerman, como se refería a ella, intentaba ayudarlo cuando lo vio sangrar. En todo momento no había despegado la mirada de ellos, analizando la situación con su mirada siempre serena. Le sorprendió el actuar de la chica, ya que en varias ocasiones, al menos al principio cuando se unieron a la legión, notaba cambios en las expresiones de la pelinegra cuando se trataba de su amigo de la infancia.</p><p>—Vaya, eso estuvo bastante incómodo.— Mencionó Hanji sacando a Levi de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿El qué?— contestó haciéndose el desentendido.</p><p>—Claro que te diste cuenta, sino le quitabas los ojos de encima a Mikasa por lo que pasó con Eren, será que me estoy pasando un poco de la raya por...?— Continuó ella más él dejó de prestarle atención para simplemente levantarse de su asiento y caminar a la salida seguido de su loca amiga Hanji.</p><p>Era cierto, no le había quitado la mirada de encima por el simple hecho de que Eren había empezado a hacer su escándalo como siempre, como si no fuera suficiente, llamando la atención de las personas en las mesas cercanas sin importarle incluso que sus superiores estuvieran enterándose de todo el asunto de estúpidos romances adolescentes. Vaya que era estúpido, se decía en su mente, pero la actitud de la chica era lo que le extrañaba más porque hacía tiempo que se comportaba más alejada de lo que le rodeaba en cuanto se trataba de relacionarse con sus compañeros, pero seguía aportando su máxima capacidad en los entrenamientos. Claramente eso era lo más importante, pero vaya que él era bastante observador y eso era un gran cambio que había detectado en ella.</p><p>—¡Atentos, soldados! Sé que puede ser bastante repentino, pero estamos preparando una misión fuera de las murallas, sin embargo esto es diferente, nos encontramos en una difícil situación donde la policía militar tiene puesto el ojo sobre nuestra división, por lo que los permisos que se han otorgado para salir son con la condición de que sea un grupo reducido de soldados con capacidades sobresalientes, será una misión difícil, pero se necesitan aquellos con la voluntad más fuerte.— Seguía diciendo el comandante Erwin tan elocuente y directo como siempre, pensaron todos. Siempre de alguna forma, sus palabras lograban calar en lo más hondo de ellos por lo que terminaban haciendo lo que se les pedía sin rechistar, aunque en muchas misiones muchos de los reclutas estuvieran dudosos y con miedo de las consecuencias de su líder. Claramente en ese grupo reducido de personas no entraban los reclutas más nuevos de la legión y algunos de los más veteranos que seguían a Erwin siempre hasta el final como lo habían hecho muchos de sus camaradas. —El objetivo es ser lo más sigiloso posible para evitar la aparición de los titanes hasta adentrarse al bosque.— Continuó.— El grupo ya está conformado por el escuadrón de la mayor Hanji, junto con el soldado Eren Jaeger y el capitán Levi con su escuadrón. Se harán diversas pruebas a cargo del capitán, — Mencionó dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro que veía fastidiado las caras asustadas de algunos reclutas. —que se encargará de evaluar cada una de sus habilidades para determinar si son capaces de salir con ese reducido grupo de personas para la misión fuera de la muralla. De un paso al frente los que están dispuestos a entregar sus corazones por esta misión.</p><p>Varios se observaron entre ellos dudosos de qué hacer ante tal petición. ¿Salir con un pequeño grupo de personas a lo que tal vez sería una muerte segura? Si ya de por sí era difícil salir con un equipo grande donde algunos eran carnadas, por muy despreciable que sonara, en lo que otros asesinaban a esas bestias.</p><p>Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por lo que el capitán Levi comenzó a perder la paciencia y con la clara intención de empezar a hablar.</p><p>—Escuchen idiot...— Pero fue interrumpido por Mikasa para dar un paso al frente, haciendo el saludo hacia el comandante, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros más cercanos.</p><p>—Comandante, será un honor para mí formar parte de la misión, estoy lista para cualquier prueba que se me designe.— Habló tan segura como siempre, sin titubeos y con una mirada de determinación, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el capitán y por el comandante Erwin que veía orgulloso a la recluta, la que ubicaba por ser de las mejores y con más habilidades dentro de los nuevos reclutas. Una soldado que equivale 100.</p><p>—Estoy listo para las pruebas comandante.— Siguió Armin seguido de su amiga realizando el mismo saludo que ella, estaba bastante nervioso, pero lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo, él estaba dispuesto a todo para ayudar a descubrir más allá de lo que sabían de los titanes, necesitaba cumplir su sueño y ver hablar a su amiga con tal determinación terminó por contagiarle un poco de su entusiasmo.</p><p>Seguido de ellos se unieron más soldados, uniéndose Connie, Jean, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa (bastante nerviosa y temblando un poco), seguida de Ymir que tenía cara de resignación y otros pocos soldados que se animaron por las palabras del comandante. Levi observó brevemente a los voluntarios y le dedicó otra mirada fría a los cobardes que no dijeron palabra ni se movieron de sus lugares.</p><p>
  <em>"Como es algo voluntario se sienten con la esperanza de vivir otro día más al no ir, entendible, pero cobarde. Y se hacen llamar soldados."</em>
</p><p>Posó su mirada en los que se encontraban al frente hasta detenerse en la figura de la soldado Ackerman, siempre había notado incluso que llamaba la atención de muchos soldados de la legión. Había escuchado comentarios de su persona en lo largo y ancho del castillo, unos diciendo lo fuerte y bella que era y otros tantos comentarios para nada decentes. Otros hablaban de chismes, pensaba él, diciendo lo apegada que estaba ella con el chico titán Eren Jaeger, de si estaba enamorada de él y otros tanto diciendo que habían escuchado de que eran sólo familia o amigos de la infancia. Nunca se había puesto a indagar en esa información ya que a palabras de Levi "lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los soldados con respecto a su vida personal le importaba un carajo", más sin embargo en ella había algo que le llamada la atención, algo que lo tenía algo molesto de hace un tiempo atrás.</p><p>—¡Perfecto soldados! Ahora estarán bajo la tutela de nuestro amado Levi, por favor se bueno con ellos, no queremos que mueran antes de si quiera empezar la misión. — Mencionaba una contenta Hanji abrazando al pelinegro por los hombros.</p><p>—Suéltame cuatro ojos de mierda— Mencionó bastante hastiado.</p><p>—Pueden continuar con sus actividades soldados, por favor los voluntarios pasen al final del día a mi oficina para recibir más indicaciones.— Finalizó el comandante antes de retirarse del lugar, seguido por Levi.</p><p>Después de eso, se dispersaron por todo el lugar, unos tantos dirigiéndose con los caballos a cumplir con su tarea de hoy, a las cocinas o los entrenamientos con sus escuadrones. —Eren, por favor tú no te vayas, quiero practicar algo en lo que estuve estudiando para ver si pueden darnos resultados en algunas pruebas.— Mencionó Hanji llamando la atención de Mikasa que detuvo su paso al igual que Armin cuando notó que su amiga no seguía caminando a su lado cuando nombraron a Eren.</p><p>—De acuerdo.— Decía algo nervioso el castaño ante la mirada divertida de Hanji, por lo que procedió a tomarlo por los hombros y alejarlo de la mirada de ambos amigos.<br/>Mikasa sólo los observó alejarse frunciendo levemente el seño.</p><p>—Mikasa...— comenzó a hablar el rubio, sin embargo fue detenido por ella que comenzaba a caminar rápidamente alejándose del campo de entrenamiento, a lo que él corrió para quedar a la par de sus pasos, nuevamente no tuvo palabras que decir, esto se estaba saliendo de su control, era lo que más temía que al final de cuentas, por todas las cosas que sucedían en la actualidad a raíz de la destrucción del muro por el titán colosal, temía que formando parte del ejército tuviéramos que separarnos por dichas obligaciones.</p><p>—Vamos Armin, debemos llegar pronto al cuartel, quiero terminar mis obligaciones antes de ir con el comandante.— El joven la vio tan seria como siempre, pero tal vez un poco de distracción haciendo diversas labores pudiera sacar el dolor de su amiga en esos momentos por lo que sonrió asintiendo.</p><hr/><p>—Sabes perfectamente que no estoy de acuerdo con esto que estás pidiendo. ¿Viste la cara de asustados de tu "fabulosa" divisón?— Hablaba sarcásticamente y molesto Levi a un concentrado Erwin.</p><p>—Vamos no es tan malo, entrenar reclutas fuera de tu escuadrón podría resultar interesante, tal vez encuentres algún soldado con habilidades escondidas.— Decía Erwin al mismo tiempo que daba un sorbo a su té. —Además, la soldado Mikasa Ackerman parece que alentó a otros para unirse a la misión que se les será designada, creo que ella tiene talento, es fuerte.</p><p>Ante tales palabras, Levi sólo le dirigió una mirada molesta. Había estado en desacuerdo primero, en la misión, si que era una misión suicida, estaba harto de tener la constante presión de la policía militar en todos los movimientos de la legión, siendo ellos los que se sacrificaban cada día por el "bien de la humanidad", cuando esos idiotas se la vivían paseando por su ciudad sin arriesgar nada. Segundo, entrenar novatos era lo que más le hastiaba, pudo observar buenos reclutas, estaba de acuerdo, muchos de ellos pertenecían a los graduados con los mejores puntajes, ni que decir de Mikasa Ackerman, sin duda era un buen elemento para la división, pero esa dependencia que sentía hacia Jaeger lo tenía algo inquieto, sabía lo que era actuar por impulso en momentos críticos cuando quieres evitar que un camarada muera, pero no se podía estar cuidando de cada soldado estúpido que echara a perder una misión por el bien propio o de sus amigos, eso ya lo había entendido muy bien.</p><p>No quería pensar que tener a Ackerman dentro de la misión era para tener vigilado únicamente a su amigo titán y que pudiera ser una distracción para el éxito de la misión.</p><p>—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que puedes manejarlo.— sonrió socarronamente el comandante en su dirección dando a entender que no lo haría cambiar de opinión y ante el silencio de su amigo, supuso que tampoco estaba en condiciones de negarse.</p><p>—Me largo de aquí, ya de sólo verte la cara se me han quitado las ganas de seguir tomando el té.</p><p>— Dijo y salió rápidamente ante la mirada divertida del rubio. Nunca cambiaría, se decía mentalmente.</p><p>Levi continuó a paso apresurado para dirigirse a su oficina, necesitaba dejar varios temas en orden antes de empezar con la encomienda que Erwin le había solicitado dos días atrás, era algo que lo traía con un humor de perros desde ese momento. Se sentía molesto, pero no tenía alternativa. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que se topó de frente con la chica del momento, la que estaba en boca de todo el mundo, al menos de los soldados hormonales de la legión y la observó un momento, al parecer ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de su presencia pues se encontraba bastante concentrada limpiando los ventanales de esa parte del castillo. Lo hacía rápida y bruscamente por lo que se vio en la necesidad de interrumpirla.</p><p>—Si sigues con ese ritmo y esa fuerza, no van a haber más ventanales que limpiar.— Eso sacó a Mikasa de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada sorprendida al capitán, no había reparado en su presencia y eso lo confirmó el pelinegro al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de ella.</p><p>—Si capitán, lo siento. Lo haré con más cuidado ahora.— Contestó con su monótona voz como siempre siguiendo con su trabajo de manera más calmada y cambiando nuevamente su semblante al tranquilo habitual.</p><p>El capitán Levi pasó de largo sin añadir nada más, llegando a su oficina. Observó los montones de papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, era lo que más odiaba además de la suciedad: La maldita burocracia, llenar reportes de misiones que pasaban a los altos mandos, dando explicación de todos los pasos que se hacían en la legión.</p><p>Dio un ronco suspiro y continuó con los papeles que tenía pendientes desde el día de ayer.</p><hr/><p>Mikasa se sentía bastante satisfecha con el trabajo terminado por lo que optó por partir a realizar su siguiente tarea, quería terminar lo más pronto posible y buscar la oportunidad de buscar a Eren y asegurarse que el problema que tuvo en la mañana, refiriéndose al repentino sangrado, haya mejorado o no haya pasado a peor por los experimentos de Hanji.</p><p>Iba a paso firme dirigiéndose a los establos donde se encontraba su fiel amigo Armin, el cual ya podía divisarlo a la distancia. Apresuró su paso, pero un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo lo impidió.</p><p>—¡Eren! ¿Qué sucede?— Nunca lo vio acercarse a ella, iba tan concentrada en su camino a encontrarse con Armin o Eren fue demasiado sigiloso para acercarse a ella.</p><p>—Eso quiero saber yo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a espiar las pruebas o qué es lo que pretendes?</p><p>Mikasa se molestó ante aquel comentario ya que sólo se encontraba en ese lugar porque era parte de sus responsabilidades, sin embargo notó que se encontraba bastante cerca del campo donde normalmente se realizaban dichas pruebas, lo reconoció cuando fijó su mirada a los alrededores, pero frunció el entre cejo al notar que Eren estaba equivocado, era cierto que a veces era sobreprotectora con él, aunque en las últimas semanas había tratado de darle más espacio para evitar peleas innecesarias como otras tantas que habían tomado lugar, muy similares ahora.</p><p>—Sólo voy a los establos, tengo trabajo que hacer ahí.— Respondió con un tono molesto, aún sin soltar su agarre. En ese momento, Armin se acercaba rápidamente donde se encontraban sus amigos, había notado que Eren se acercaba rápidamente a Mikasa molesto con la intención de interceptarla.</p><p>—¡Eren! ¿Qué te pasa? Mikasa no ha hecho nada malo.— Contestó firme harto por fin del trato un tanto brusco que Eren tenía con Mikasa las últimas semanas. —Suéltala.— Dijo serio tomando el brazo que sostenía el de la pelinegra.</p><p>—Tch, Hanji habló conmigo dijo que se estaba excediendo en los experimentos que estaba realizando, que te notaba bastante preocupada al respecto. ¡Idiota! Te dije que no te entrometieras en esto, no tenías que ir con ella a exigir nada.</p><p>Con su mano libre, se zafó del agarre que mantenía el castaño con ella, en ningún momento se había metido en la discusión que tenían Armin y Eren, pero el último nunca le había quitado la mirada de encima.</p><p>—No me he entrometido en lo que sea que hagan contigo, si quieres seguir sufriendo las consecuencias de todo lo que te están haciendo ¡bien! no me importa, no vengas a reclamar nada, que yo no he hablado con nadie.— Y era cierto, se preocupaba por él y se había sentido tentada en muchas ocasiones de hablar con la mayor de sus inquietudes, pero no podía hacer eso, en el fondo sabía que estaban ayudando pues tenía un control más certero cuando se encontraba en la forma de titán, no se había vuelto a repetir el ataque que ella había sufrido de su parte cuando fueron a sellar el muro. Pero le dolían, le dolían las palabras que le dirigía, ¿por qué ya no podía confiar en ella?  No era cierto lo que había dicho hace unos segundos, en realidad sí le importaba y mucho lo que podía pasar con él, no podía soportar verlo tan débil después de un exhausto día de experimentos. A fin de cuentas, lo habían convertido en la misma rata de laboratorio que la policía militar había amenazado aquel día del juicio.</p><p>Toda la milicia era una basura, siempre buscando el beneficio propio, ya no le parecía por un momento que quisieran hacer un bien por la humanidad, sólo querían luchar entre ellos y demostrar que división era la que tenía más poder y por cumplir un capricho, Eren les permitía hacer lo mismo, la diferencia es que la legión de reconocimiento lo veía más como un arma que como una amenaza, por lo que podrían explotar sus poderes para tratar de asegurar la victoria en las misiones. Los odiaba a todos, todos eran iguales, con la diferencia de que aquí podían mantenerlo con vida. </p><p>¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? Eren los veneraba como si fueran las personas más buenas del mundo, que buscaban el bien para la humanidad, que el sólo utilizarlo para sus propósitos estaba bien.</p><p>—Si te ibas a comportar de esta manera todo el tiempo, no te hubieras unido al ejército, tú no querías estar aquí en primer lugar.— Las palabras salían frustradas y molestas al mismo tiempo, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo indebido frente a ella, Eren la quería, pero no deseaba que estuviera a la sombra de él todo el tiempo, lo odiaba, lo hacía sentir débil frente a todos los demás como si fuera un ser que siempre tuviera que ser cuidado.</p><p>—Sólo me preocupo por tí Eren.— Suavizó Mikasa su tono de voz. —Tu orgullo sólo no deja ver que eres utilizado al antojo de todos con fines egoístas porque casualmente posees el poder de uno de los monstruos que nos tienen encerrados en estas murallas.— Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sintiera nuevamente un fuerte agarre en el cuello de su camisa levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.</p><p>—¡Eren detente!— Gritaba Armin desesperado, el ambiente se había tornado pesado y un fuerte viento había comenzado a soplar y eso puso en alerta al rubio esperando que su amiga no fuera a descontrolarse y transformarse ahí mismo, eso significaba un pase directo a los calabozos de la policía militar y era bien sabido que a esas alturas, sólo buscaban la forma de frustrar los planes de la legión. De pronto un rayo cayó al suelo y el agarre de Mikasa se sintió más fuerte, evitando que pudiera respirar por un instante y al siguiente segundo fuera expulsada con brusquedad del agarre del castaño que ahora contenía un brazo titán que se había formado, por lo que Armin se apresuró a ir a su lado para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.</p><p>El revuelvo llamó la atención de Hanji y Moblit que se encontraban caminando en la lejanía cuando se dirigían al castillo para realizar los reportes de los experimentos realizados, pero que ahora se acercaban corriendo hacia donde los tres se encontraban discutiendo. </p><p>—¡Jaeger! ¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!?— Observaron los presentes sorprendidos al capitán Levi que se había aparecido de repente en la escena hasta que Hanji y su subordinado llegaban a su lado.</p><hr/><p>Había notado un cambio repentino en el ambiente, de pronto se levantó de su asiento y divisó el cielo cambiante que veía desde su ventana.</p><p>
  <em>"Debe ser que Hanji aún continúa con los experimentos con Jaeger."</em>
</p><p>Prefirió despejarse un poco y caminó a la salida del castillo, pensaba pasarse por los establos para tomar su caballo y dirigirse a otro lugar fuera de las montañas de papeles que le esperaban en su escritorio. Hasta que divisó a los amigos de la infancia en lo que parecía una discusión algo acalorada, preparó mentalmente un castigo para los tres porque no se encontraban haciendo sus deberes hasta que vio algo sorprendido que Eren tomaba a Mikasa del cuello de su ropa, con tal fuerza que logró levantarla unos centímetros del suelo ante la desesperada del soldado Arlert.</p><p>El hombre apresuró su paso para detener lo que sea que estuviera pasando hasta que un estruendo detuvo todo por un momento y divisaba una mano que expulsaba a Mikasa unos metros cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Puso notar que Hanji y su subordinado se acercaban rápidamente a la escena.</p><p>—¡Jaeger! ¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!?— Gritó llegando junto a ellos dirigiendo una mirada irritada al aludido, pero no recibió repuesta inmediata por lo que se adelantó unos paso hacia él para que le contestara, si era a golpes de ser necesario. Pero la figura de una mujer le detuvo el paso.</p><p>—¡Capitán, no por favor!, fue mi culpa, le pedí a Eren que nos hablara de los avances con la líder de escuadrón y...— Pero no pudo continuar. ¿Cómo iba a inventar una excusa tan pobre?, cuando seguramente ya lo habían visto todo, Levi se encontraba en ese momento ahí con ellos por lo que ya se encontraba unos metros cerca de los establos.</p><p>—Hazte a un lado Ackerman, no me importa si se trata de tu amiguito de la infancia lo que hizo es una falta y será castigado.— Tomó uno de sus hombros con un poco de fuerza para hacerla un lado cuando escuchó un leve quejido venir de su boca, haciéndolo detener en el acto. —¿Estás bien?— Preguntó con calma, olvidando por un segundo lo que pensaba hacer con el chico que ahora se encontraba nervioso extrayendo por fin su brazo del de titán que ya comenzaba a evaporarse.</p><p>—Sí señor, por favor castígueme a mí, fue mi culpa. Me desvié de mis deberes para acercarme al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Eren porque quería hablar con él.— Contestó firme y sin titubeos.</p><p>Levi dirigió una rápida mirada al joven que ya se encontraba de pie y que la veía con el seño fruncido, olvidando que estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por el capitán.</p><p>—Ven conmigo Ackerman, hablaremos de un castigo por desviarte de tus deberes. Cuatro ojos,— Dijo llamando la atención de la mujer que se había mantenido extrañamente al margen. —Hazte cargo de tu maldito sujeto de experimento, no presumían que ya tenían más control del poder de Eren, sean responsables.</p><p>Sin darle tiempo para contestar, dio media vuelta y fue de regreso al castillo siendo seguido por Mikasa.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? ¿Eren?— dirigió Hanji la conversación al joven para obtener respuestas ya que lo único que habían presenciado era cuando el joven luchaba por sacar la mano del brazo de titán que se había formado en su extremidad. —¿Arlert?</p><p>El rubio dejó de observar por donde se habían retirado su amiga y el capitán para dirigir su mirada a Hanji.</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>—Pasó exactamente lo que dijo Mikasa, siento los problemas que pudimos ocasionar.— Terminó con una mirada dirigida a la misma dirección que veía su amigo hace unos instantes.</p><p>—Creo que ha sido demasiados experimentos por una semana completa, sólo continúen con sus deberes, no queremos que el capitán vuelva a molestarse.— Terminó ya con su tono de voz habitual, juguetón como siempre, ignorando lo que pasó minutos antes.</p><p>—Sí líder de escuadrón.— contestaron al unísono Eren y Armin para alejarse del lugar, este último sin dirigirle una última mirada a su amigo de la infancia.</p><hr/><p>Se encontraban frente a frente en la oficina de Levi sólo separados por el escritorio, pero aún este último no había pronunciado palabra, sólo la observó por unos momentos antes de comenzar.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó allá afuera?— Se encontraba molesto, se notaba a leguas, mantenía una postura tensa con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—Se lo dije allá capitán, me desvié de mis deberes y...</p><p>—Tonterías Ackerman, sé perfectamente que usted se encontraba cerca de los establos porque tenía tareas asignadas en el lugar al igual que Arlert.— Habló serio, pero con una casi imperceptible de irritación en su voz. —Vi perfectamente cuando Jaeger la tomó del cuello, se veía que estaban discutiendo.</p><p>—Lo sé señor, pero como le dije antes fue porque...— Pero se vio nuevamente interrumpida por el fuerte ruido de la silla correrse para que Levi pudiera ponerse de pie.</p><p>—Si no piensa hablarme con la verdad, tendré que asignar un castigo más severo para usted por encubrir las acciones de su "amigo".</p><p>La joven lo observó directamente sin un gramo de inseguridad, cosa que sorprendió a Levi porque se daba cuenta de que no le importaba lo que pasara con ella con tal de proteger a Eren. </p><p>—¿Acaso eres estúpida?— Replicó logrando que Mikasa abriera un poco los ojos sorprendida de sus palabras. —Que lo encubras ahora no servirá de nada, no cambiará el hecho de que se sigan haciendo las pruebas con él todos los días para poder encontrar información de los titanes, es un destino que él ahora ha aceptado, sólo deja de entrometerte en esto y sigue las órdenes como soldado que eres, no hay espacio para sentimentalismos ahora.</p><p>La joven no contestó, sin embargo dentro de ella se encontraba reflexionando las palabras del capitán, suspiró porque tenía razón, a pesar de que la única razón por la que se había enlistado era para cuidar a Eren, sabía que ahora había más cosas en riesgo y no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por él, pero ella ya había perdido demasiado y no soportaría pasar por eso una tercera vez.</p><p>—Lo entiendo capitán, me disculpo por mis acciones de hoy, aceptaré el castigo que se me imponga.</p><p>—Te encargarás una semana de limpiar la cocina después de la cena antes de ir a dormir. Lo harás sola, por lo que encárgate de informarle a tus compañeros en turno.— Sentenció finalmente tomando asiento nuevamente. —Retírate.</p><p>—Si capitán.— La chica realizó un saludo antes de salir de la oficina para continuar con sus deberes. Toda la semana estaría durmiendo tarde, eso era seguro y saliendo de aquel lugar sólo atinó a soltar un leve suspiro mientras observaba el piso frente a la puerta de la oficina antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La historia está inspirada en la canción "Un Monde à Nous" de la cantante Sara'h, si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, se los recomiendo enormemente, es simplemente hermosa. También pueden buscar un video con la traducción de la letra, ya que está en francés.</p><p>Segundo punto, es que no usaré el canon con respecto a la edad original de los personajes en el anime/manga, serán unos años más grandes, eso con el fin de evitarnos incomodidad en el avance de la historia jeje, en el caso de Levi seguirá en el canon, que según entiendo al inicio de la historia estaría rozando o empezando los 30 años.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: La serie Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen al autor Hajime Isayama. Historia sin fines de lucro.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>